MARRIAGE ?
by daelogic
Summary: "Nyonya Jung! Aku ingin bercerai dari Daehyun." "Ya Choi Junhong. Kita bahkan belum menikah. Kalau ingin bercerai, menikahlah denganku dulu." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Title : MARRIAGE ?**

**Rating : T**

**Length : _oneshot_**

**Cast : BAP Daehyun - Zelo**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, _typo_[s], _no edit_, _confusing_**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_"Nyonya Jung! Aku ingin bercerai dari Daehyun."_**

**_._**

**_ "Ya Choi Junhong. Kita bahkan belum menikah. Kalau ingin bercerai, menikahlah denganku dulu."_**

**_._**

* * *

.

Zelo menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Sopir taksi yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Apa penumpangnya gila atau bagaimana sang sopir juga tidak mengerti. Zelo yang menyadari wajah sopir itu terlihat bingung akhirnya diam.

"_Ahjussi_, bisa tolong cepat sedikit? Sepertinya temanku tidak bisa menunggu lama."

"Baik tuan."

Zelo mengedarkan pandangan keluar jendela. Taksi yang ditumpanginya berjalan lebih cepat. Dari bola matanya terpancar kerlip lampu gedung-gedung dan kendaraan yang masih banyak berlalu-lalang. Terlampau banyak untuk situasi tengah malam di sebuah kota. Tapi ini Seoul bukan? Wajar saja.

"Sudah sampai tuan."

Zelo menolehkan kepala ke arah sopir taksi yang tersenyum padanya. Lalu di samping kiri jalan, terlihat sebuah pub. Dari sana keluar berbagai macam orang dengan keadaan sama. Mabuk. Melihat hal itu, raut wajah Zelo berubah khawatir. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu taksi dan beranjak keluar. Sebelum masuk ke pub tersebut, ia meminta sang sopir taksi menunggunya sebentar. Zelo akan menggunakan taksi itu lagi nanti ketika pulang.

"Maaf _ahjussi_, aku janji ini hanya sebentar. Tidak lebih dari 10 menit."

"Ya tuan."

Setelahnya Zelo, berlari kecil menyeberang jalan menuju pub tersebut. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu tersebut. Sebenarnya Zelo ragu untuk masuk mengingat ia sangat benci dengan keadaan ramai, bising dan hingar bingar. Dan tentu saja semua itu ada di dalam pub. Setelah berdiri sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk.

"Dia akan kuberi 'pelajaran' nanti. Dasar. Menyusahkan saja."

Satu langkah setelah Zelo melewati pintu, kedua tangannya bergerak dan menutup telinga. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Zelo masuk pub. Dan itu karena terpaksa. Kalau saja tadi Himchan tidak meneleponnya karena suatu alasan, ia tidak akan pernah sudi menginjakkan kaki di tempat laknat ini.

Zelo masuk semakin dalam. Setelah telinganya merasa akan pecah karena dentuman musik yang sanggup merusak indera pendengarannya, sekarang matanya cukup sakit melihat lampu warna warni disekitarnya. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya rabun ketika di sebuah meja ia melihat Himchan. Zelo terkejut melihat keadaan Himchan yang kini tengah menarik seseorang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh di atas meja sambil memegang botol minuma keras. Seseorang yang Zelo sangat kenal. Zelo berjalan cepat mendekati meja tersebut dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Zelo, dia benar-benar gila. Kau harus cepat membawanya pulang."

Himchan benar-benar terlihat kesulitan menangani orang tersebut. Dan Zelo hanya membungkuk meminta maaf pada Himchan.

"Maaf _hyung_. Maaf jika orang ini menyusahkanmu. Biar aku urus."

Himchan mengangguk dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. Zelo berkacak pinggang melihat orang yang tengah meneguk minuman keras di atas meja di depannya itu.

"Ya! Jung sialan. Cepat hentikan itu dan turun sekarang."

Pemuda yang ia panggil Jung itu tidak mendengar. Dia masih saja meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti musik yang sedang dimainkan seseorang di depan sana. Karena kesal, Zelo menarik kaki pemuda itu dengan kasar hingga ia terjungkal di atas meja.

"Ack! Siapa yang berani menarik- Zelo?"

"Ya! Kau memalukan Jung Daehyun! Taruh botol terkutuk itu dan pulang denganku sekarang!"

Zelo menunjuk-nunjuk botol yang tengah dipegang Daehyun. Tapi tangannya langsung ditarik dan digenggam Daehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu? Kau harus sering-sering pergi bersamaku ke tempat ini sebelum kita menikah sayang."

_Plak!_

Zelo memukul degan sangat keras kepala Daehyun.

"Bersenang-senang kepalamu! Aku jadi harus berpikir ulang untuk menikah dengan orang sepertimu. Astaga Jung Daehyun! Pulang sekarang!"

Zelo merebut paksa botol minuman keras itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu tangannya meraih Daehyun agar cepat turun dari meja dan menariknya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar pub setelah berpamitan dengan Himchan. Daehyun berjalan terseok-seok dengan tangan kiri yang melingkar di bahu Zelo. Sampai di depan taksi ia mendorong paksa Daehyun masuk dan setelahnya ia duduk di samping Daehyun.

"_Ahjussi_, maaf membuat anda menunggu. Tolong antarkan kami ke rumah yang tadi."

"Baik tuan."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Daehyun yang memang sudah tidak sadar hanya tertidur di pangkuan Zelo. Sesekali Daehyun bergumam tidak jelas, dan beberapa kali ia berkata _'Zelo aku mencintaimu'_. Sebenarnya Zelo masih kesal dengan Daehyun. Namun ketika ia mendengar igauan kekasihnya, (ya, Daehyun kekasihnya) Zelo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus pelan rambut pirang Daehyun.

"Kau memang mencintaiku. Tapi kau lebih sering menyusahkanku bodoh."

.

* * *

.

Daehyun terbangun di sebuah ranjang. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar Zelo. Ketika bangun, kepalanya terasa nyeri. Daehyun ingat, semalam ia pergi ke bersama Himchan untuk bersenang-senang di pub. Semalam Daehyun dan teman-temannya merayakan keberhasilan proyek mereka di perusahaan. Tapi lihat, sekarang ia berada di kamar Zelo. Dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Zelo pasti mengomel dan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Sudah bangun Tuan Muda Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang diikuti suara Zelo.

"Ah, Zelo. Ya, aku baru saja bangun. Kau bawa apa?"

Zelo terlihat membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk dan segelas susu serta beberapa potong roti. Setelah meletakkannya di nakas, Zelo duduk di atas ranjang. Melihat keadaan Daehyun pagi ini, Zelo jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Dan rasanya, Zelo ingin meninju wajah Daehyun saat itu juga. Tapi, ia masih berusaha bersabar. Tangannya meraih gelas yang berisi susu lalu menyodorkannya kea rah Daehyun.

"Aku membawakan racun untukmu Jung. Cepat minum."

"Apa? Zelo? Kau serius ingin membunuhku? Astaga, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku minta maaf."

Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak mau jadi tokoh yang tercantum di surat kabar dengan headline _'Choi Junhong, membunuh tunangannya sendiri dengan meminumkan racun'_. Ini susu. Cepat minum."

"A-ah. Be-begitu ya. Terima kasih Zelo."

Daehyun menerima susu yang diberikan Zelo untuknya. Ia meneguknya dengan cepat hingga tersisa seperempat saja. Lalu kembali menaruhnya di nakas. Zelo mengambil mangkuk yang tadi dibawanya. Mangkuk berisi sup untuk Daehyun.

"Makanlah. Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatnya."

"Ya Tuhan, Choi Junhong. Aku tidak perlu lagi berpikir dua kali untuk menikahimu nanti."

"Dan aku masih sangat perlu berpikir ribuan kali untuk mau kau nikahi Tuan Muda Jung."

Daehyun tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Apalagi?"

"Suapi aku."

"Astaga. Mungkin aku harus menelepon ibumu dan membatalkan pertunangan kita Jung."

"Ayolah Choi Junhong, teleponnya nanti saja. Sekarang kekasihmu sedang lapar."

Zelo sebenernya geli melihat Daehyun merajuk. Karena memang tidak tahan, akhirnya ia mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sup ke mulut Daehyun. Dan dengan senang hati, Daehyun menelannya. Sup di mangkuk itu tersisa setengah, namun Daehyun tidak mau makan lagi. Daehyun mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Zelo.

"Sekarang aku yang menyuapimu Zelo. Cepat buka mulutmu."

"Aku sudah-"

Sebelum Zelo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Daehyun berhasil menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulut Zelo sampai akhirnya tidak tersisa lagi sup di mangkuk itu. Daehyun meletakkan kembali mangkuk di atas nakas. Zelo yang sudah selesai menelan suapan terakhir supnya sedikit terkejut ketka Daehyun mendekat padanya. Tangan Daehyun terulur ke bibirnya. Wajah Daehyun juga ikut mendekat. Zelo ingin mundur, tapi terlambat. Daehyun menahannya. Ketika wajah Daehyun tepat berada di depan wajahnnya, sesegera mungkin Zelo menutup matanya rapat.

"Ada sisa sup di bibirmu."

Zelo membuka matanya ketika Daehyun hanya mengusap pelan bibirnya. Lalu Daehyun menjilat bu jari yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap sisa sup di tepi bibir Zelo. Daehyun tertawa melihat wajah Zelo yang berubah memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku akan menciummu Zelo?"

"Ti-tidak. Yak! Sana menjauh dariku! Dasar mesum!"

Tangan Zelo bergerak mendorong Daehyun menjauh, tapi Daehyun menahannya. Wajah Daehyun kembali berada tepat di depan wajah Zelo. Bahkan jaraknya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Zelo? Sup dari bibirmu rasanya lebih manis. Dan sepertinya, masih ada sisa sedikit di sana."

Daehyun menyeringai lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"M-mwo. Jung hentikan-"

Bibir Daehyun menyentuh sudut bibir kanan Zelo. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak lebih ke tengah dan melumat bibir Zelo. Zelo yang sebelumnya menolak bahkan sekarang tengah menikmati ketika bibir Daehyun dengan perlahan menyapu bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka saling menjauhkan wajah.

"Benar-benar manis. Besok suapi aku lagi. Tidak perlu sendok, pakai ini saja."

Telunjuk Daehyun menyentuh bibir Zelo. Dan akhirnya, Zelo benar-benar berdiri dan lari menjauhi Daehyun sambil berteriak.

"Nyonya Jung! Aku ingin bercerai dari Daehyun."

Daehyun hanya tertawa melihat Zelo keluar dari kamar.

"Ya Choi Junhong. Kita bahkan belum menikah. Kalau ingin bercerai, menikahlah denganku dulu."

.

**FIN**

* * *

**#sujudsyukur**

**Finally, I could finish this fic….Setelah sekian lama ga nulis DAELO, tadi sempetin buka MV BAP langsung keinget mereka duh duh duh**

**Ngos2an sebenernya. Setengah jam menulis dengan jejeritan emosi pengen nonjok Daehyun di sini. Zelo jangan! JANGAN MAU DINIKAHI DAEHYUN JANGAN! KAISAN KAMU NAK!**

**Oh ya, ini bukan sequel ENGAGEMENT. Kepikiran pas ude selese, kok ceritanya sebelum nikah2 gt…kekekeke…**

**LET'S LOVE!**


End file.
